Princess and Villains
by Laris Neal
Summary: "Because you're the princess, and I'm the villain." Two opposite sides with so much in commom. Desire, lust, sadness, angry, sex, fight, hate and love. Could princess and villians be together? Regina doesn't think so...
1. Opposite Sides

**Swan Queen Fanfic – Princess and Villains**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The TV show belongs to ABC.**

**A/N: Hey folks! Yep another swan queen fic, I just had the idea and I wrote it. This story will have more dark and rough things, maybe in the sexual way. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I have a beta now! Thanks to Morzans_Elvish_Daughter for beta it for me! yay! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Opposite Sides<strong>

She could hear the voices. They were too loud, and they always said to her that she was not worth it. She could hear them saying how terrible she was. She knew they were whispering that she was a bad mom, and a bitch that can't do anything right, even her job. And when someone keeps telling you something over and over again, you start to believe it. And so she did. She did some mistakes in the past, as Evil Queen, but now Regina just wanted to be happy! She just wanted to take care of her own son and live her life. But she couldn't do it anymore, no with Emma Swan in the town.

She felt like she could fly away. That was a good feeling. That kiss, that awesome and desire filled kiss. She was biting and kissing Emma Swan lips and that was good as hell, if she could make such a comparison. A shiver ran all down her back, telling her that she was feeling like never before. The blonde's right hand was holding her waist, and the left hand was scratching her neck. She moaned against Emma's lips.

Then she pulled Emma away feeling totally alone again. The blonde had a confused look in her face.

"No. It can't happen." She said in a wracked voice.

"Why? Didn't you like?" Emma asked concerned.

"Of course I did!" she laughed of frustration. "I haven't feel like that in ages!"

"So what's wrong?" Emma had a little smile on her lips.

"Us. You and I. It's just not right." She rolled up her eyes and tried to focus on Emma's again, but it was hard since she had some tears appearing to blur her view.

"Why not?" Emma insisted.

"Because you're the princess, and I'm the villain." Regina said with a deep breath.

"Please don't start this shit again!" Emma grumbled.

Henry's stuff was starting to seriously affect their lives, and Emma couldn't let that happen. For example, she did not believe that Regina was a bad mom. No matter how evil she was and how evil she could ever be. Regina loved Henry and never could do something to hurt him. He was the only thing she ever owned in this new life, and maybe because of it she was so afraid of Emma taking him away.

"Those are just stories of an old book and we both know that!" Emma tried to hold Regina's arm, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. I don't care about that damn book!" her eyes reflected some odd things. Emma couldn't explain what she saw in that dark irises.

"So what's the deal? Why are you so worried about this fairy thing?" Emma asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't understand. It's not that simple. I'm not who you think I am."

"So explain it to me! Make me understand!" Emma yelled opening her arms again.

"Don't insist Miss Swan. Just do what you do the best and go away! From me, from Henry and from Storybrooke. You don't belong here! You don't fit here, can't you see?" she tried to convince herself that she was doing that for Henry's good.

"Are you serious?" Emma couldn't understand how Regina could be so lovely in one minute, and so naturally indifferent in the next.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" now Regina was serious and she had that familiar cold air.

When Emma didn't answer, she kept talking, "I don't care if you'll stay or not, as long as you get the hell out of my way."

And by saying that, Regina turned on her heels and entered into her Mercedes. Emma stood there, still surprised by the mayor's actions, but after a few minutes she was gone.

Alone again, Regina allowed herself to cry, silent. Her tears were falling into her red cheeks, and she was cursing for being such a fool. How could she truly believe she could ever be with someone like Emma? Even for a minute? That poor woman couldn't ever understand how bad she was. How the things were screwed up.

Regina remembered of all the curses and all the bad things she ever did. How she was so jealous of Snow and so many people! How mean and cruel she could be to get what she wanted. How she could play with a person to do whatever the hell she wanted to, in a painful or pleasurable way. And the worst thing? She did not regret any of it.

Anyway she already understood that they belonged in two opposite sides. She was the bad girl, the evil queen, the villain, the witch. And Emma was the good girl, the heroin. She could want things Emma could never give. She could see how hurt she could get if she gives Emma a chance, and Emma gives her up for being so bad, creepy or evil. She was used to being dark and dirty. And to be true with herself, she could not stand any disgusting look on Emma's face after them being together.

The car started to work and Regina drove away to her house. It was already night out there and she needed to cook dinner for Henry.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked while drinking more of his orange juice.<p>

"Yes dear, why?" Regina smiled gentle to him, trying to actually look fine.

"You look… distanced tonight." He kept eating while she answered.

"I've had so much work today, so I'm very tired. Just finish your dinner." She was serious again and then she kept quiet.

The dinner time was always like that. She just allowed a few times to give him lovely answers like any other mom, and then she said to him to watch his own business and to not meddle in hers. When they both were done, Henry got up and walked to the stairs.

"Go to your room and get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute." She said without turning her head. Henry grumbled something like "Okay" and ran up stairs.

She was alone again with her own thoughts.

Regina went upstairs and tucked Henry into his bed. She kissed his forehead and said goodnight, closing the door after she left. She went to her own room, making sure to lock the door after stepping inside.

She undressed herself, putting on her black nightgown, and lay in the bed. Too many things ran across her mind for her to sleep. She touched her lips with her long fingers. She could swear she was feeling Emma's lips on her own.

Closing her eyes, she could imagine Emma all over her body. Her nipples were pretty hard and she didn't give a damn about that. How much pleasure would she feel if Emma's lips were all over her boobs, her stomach, her… Yes. She touched herself between the legs, feeling her center. She was already wet. That wasn't the first time. She had been dreaming about Emma for a long time, but her pride couldn't let her fantasy come true, until now.

She gave pleasure to herself, touching her body and satisfying her desire. That desire could drive her crazy, and she knew that. She knew she had an intense lust and she needed so much to satisfy it! When she was the evil queen, she could have what she wanted so easily and without being questioned about the reasons of that. She had her own pet. Now she was alone without Graham who was a good one to obey her. But she wanted more. She wanted someone she could not just command, but someone who could surprise her and just confront her. She wanted someone very different from her. She wanted Emma. Deep inside her, she knew it. And deep inside her soul she would do anything to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>If you send me reviews I can see what you're thinking about it, and anyway my write can grow and goes better. Next chapter a little more darkier than this.<strong>


	2. Golden Choice

**Hey! here I am with the second chapter of this! I'm so glad that a lot of people actually liked the idea to this fanfic! Thank you very very much! It means a lot to me! I can't wait to see what you guys think about it! Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Emma came back to Mary Margaret's house. She took a beer while sitting on the couch. Mary Margaret should be home by that time, but she wasn't. Maybe she had a meeting or something, but Emma wasn't complaining at all. It was good to be alone after what happened. She could think better.<p>

Sipping her beer, she couldn't help the thoughts crossing her mind. Kissing Regina was a crazy idea, still very good. Why did she do it? She couldn't think in a plausible answer. It just happened. She was arguing with Regina about her Sheriff Job in one minute, and then they were kissing in the next. Everything happened so fast! Would she regret it later? No way, she won't.

She had been in so many screwed relationships to understand that you must not regret something you did, no matter what. Even if you know that was a bad choice, still keep it and try to fix things in the future. She had Henry. Maybe sleeping with his dad was a bad choice, but wanting to keep her baby wasn't. Look at Henry now! How intelligent and amazing her kid was!

Emma realized her beer was finished, so she got up and took another bottle. Then before she came back to the couch, something caught her attention. There was a ring on the counter that she had never seen there before. She approached taking the ring into her hand. It was very beautiful thought. It had a little snake in top of it, with two shining rocks replaced in the eyes. It definitely wasn't Mary Margaret's. She was wondering what that should mean when she heard a voice right behind her.

"Hey you got home early tonight!" Mary Margaret smiled.

She had some market bags in her hands. She putted them on the table. Emma smiled, suddenly hiding the ring in her jeans' pocket.

"Yeah, I didn't have a lot of work today, so that's why I am here." She smiled back, quickly moving to the bags, trying to find out if Mary brought something good for them.

"Ugh, did you just bring vegetables?" she complained making a funny face.

"Don't be such a kid, Emma!" she smiled opening another bag. "Here, I bought this to you." She took a chocolate bar from there, and gave it to Emma.

"Ok, you know I'm not into candy and I love beers, but chocolates are so pleasurable! I can't get enough of it!"

"You know you can't eat it until you have dinner, right?" Mary yelled when Emma was almost in the upstairs.

"Yeah, and I would listen if you were my mom, but you're not!" she yelled back laughing.

Emma went upstairs to her room. She liked living with Mary Margaret. The teacher was a good friend, she thought. She started to eat the chocolate bar, it was so delicious! She always loved chocolate, no matter how! She closed her eyes and then an image appeared into her head. Regina. Damn it! Why couldn't she forget her? But she didn't try to make the image fade away, she just enjoyed it. Regina was always so beautiful, and her eyes… God! Those dark eyes had so much to say!

But Regina wouldn't talk. She didn't want her. She didn't want to kiss her again. She knew Regina liked the kiss, she knew Regina wanted more, but she refused to get it. Then she remembered the entire fairytale thing that Henry always talked about. Maybe, to understand why Regina was so careful with it, she needed to know more about this curse.

She got up early and went to the Sheriff station. She still had some paperwork to do. The ring, she found out, was still in her pocket. She took it again and tried it on her finger. She took a good look on her hand and she liked it.

Suddenly her office telephone started to ring.

"Swan." She answered. It was Regina. Surprise! "What? Okay, I'm on my way." She answered and hung up the phone.

Emma rolled her eyes, took her jacket and closed the office door. Why was Regina always calling her up? "You chose to be Sheriff, Miss Swan," was the answer Regina gave her the other day. Yeah she chose that and no matter how much work she had, she wouldn't regret it. Actually being Sheriff was good. She could be useful and she could be everywhere and not just stuck at home.

Regina was stood in the market doorway, with her car inveloped in a gray smoke. She was dressed in a dark green skirt into her knees, a black and simple blouse and a green jacket. She was tired of waiting, judging by her impatient look.

"So what's the problem?" Emma asked getting out of her patrol car.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She glanced with an angry look.

"Don't be dramatic, Madame Mayor. I came as soon as you called me."

Regina signed. "My car is broken. It was working when I came here, and now I want to go but it doesn't work anymore. I'm late for a meeting, so I can't drop it at the mechanic's." She answered with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Okay I'll try to fix it." Emma disappeared into the front of the car. She understood a little of mechanics, so she could try to help the powerful Mayor.

After ten minutes she was finished. Emma found the problem and fixed it. She cleaned her hands on her jeans, knowing that was bad, but she hadn't a toil to clean it.

"Now you can go everywhere you want you." She said. She was very proud of her work.

"Thanks, Miss Swan." Regina was gentle and that scared Emma a little.

Then Regina's eyes were staring into Emma's hand. There was something that shouldn't be there.

"Where did you get that ring?" she asked and her voice sounded indifferent.

"Oh this?" Emma raised her hand, looking to it. "It was at Mary Margaret's house. I don't know who owned it, but it's beautiful." She smiled.

For a second her eyes gazed into Regina's, and she saw something dark there. A shiver ran up to her spine.

"Right. But did you know that's not polite to use things that aren't yours?" Regina said that and entered her car. Then she was gone.

Why did that ring bother Regina so much? One person could probably know what that ring meant. Emma entered into her car again and drove until she got to Mr. Gold's store.

"Miss Swan! It's a pleasure to receive the Sheriff into my humble store." He said.

Mr. Gold was sat behind the counter, cleaning some of his rare pieces.

"I want to know what this ring means. Have you seen something like it before?" she gave the ring to him.

"Oh of course I have. This ring belongs to a past century. It has a ring match. The other one is an apple."

Emma had a surprised look on her face. Two rings, a snake and an apple? She didn't need to ask, Mr. Gold completed her thought.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Actually it reminds the Paradise created by God. But these don't refer to it. These rings were created by a man who fell in love with a witch. He loved her so much, but they couldn't be together. He took the snake and gave her the apple. That meant she was the sin who made him love her forever, and he was the sweet and innocent man who she loved forever."

"It's interesting…" Emma wondered. "Thank you, Mr. Gold." she said while she turned on her boots.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." He smiled.

Emma went back to her office. Maybe that didn't make sense at all, but it was a good story. Why did that ring suddenly appeared in Mary Margaret's house? Who left it there? She came back to work, trying to forget the ring story, when someone appeared in front of her.

"Hey. I brought you food." Mary smiled with a box on her hands.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to bother." But Emma was very hungry actually.

She took the box and cleaned her desk, taking off some of her papers and putting it on a drawer. She opened the box and started to eat. Too bad she hadn't a beer, but the food was very good.

"Well I came here just to bring you this, because I need to go back to school."

"Oh, okay, no problem."

Mary Margaret got up and she was already at the door, but she stopped and asked, "Oh by the way, did you know what ring Regina was talking about? She called me asking about an old ring. She said something about it, but I didn't understand."

"No… I didn't see any ring." She swallowed.

"Okay. See you later." Mary Margaret went out the office, leaving a worried Emma there. Why was Regina looking for that ring? That makes no sense at all! Probably Mr. Gold told her just an old fairytale to make fun of her. Anyway, she would call Regina later to find out. That would be more one excuse to talk to her, after that kiss that they both pretended hadn't happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wrote it before the episode of yesterday, so it isn't spoilers, ok? So what do you guys think? What does that ring mean? Why Emma is using it? Can we trust Mr. Gold?<strong>


	3. Bitter Apple

**Here I am with a new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to come out, but I want to do it right. You'll find out mistakes, so sorry! My beta can't beta it for me right now, but she will do it in the future. I checked it trying to fix any erros. In this chapter you'll see more of Regina's side, and more about the rings. Be prepared, sex scene in the next chapter lol I hope you guys like it! Review it so I can know what do you think. By the way thank you so much! I'm glad you guys like this story. I'll do my best! Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Bitter Apple<strong>

Regina didn't lie, she had a meeting. She just didn't say that it was with Mr. Gold. She was the mayor, and he was the town's owner after all. While driving, she couldn't help of thinking about that damn ring. How the hell Emma got that ring? It was suppose to be lost somewhere else. Regina was wondering if Emma knew something about it, or if she just thought it was cool to wear it.

She got out of the car and entered into her house, going straight to her office. She opened the last drawer and took a little box from there. Her eyes were shinning. For a moment, she hesitated, but then she opened the little box and there was a ring. It wasn't a random one. There was the apple ring. She took it, and putted into her finger. It fitted very well. How long that ring was locked up? She didn't see that thing in ages, or at least in some decades.

Suddenly everything around her disappeared, and she was lost inside her memories. It was decades ago, but she could feel the bitter taste of hate in her lips. It was the last time she used that ring. And it was the last time she saw her lover. In her room, the Evil Queen didn't seem a threat. In her bed, the Evil Queen was too calm after a rough sex night, she was way relaxed. She stretched in the black sheet, with a smile on her face. She was happy. She finally had the whole night with her lover. What else she could want? It was what she thought, before realize that he was putting up all his clothes again. The look on her face was confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Isn't it clear for you, my dear?" he looked to her, with an ironic smile.

"Don't be such a fool." She smiled back. "Why?"

"I'm leaving, Regina. I can't stay." He answered trying to avoid her eyes.

"What? Are you kidding me, right?" now she was already concerned, but she was trying to believe it was just a silly joke of him.

"No, I'm serious. You know I can't stay. You always knew."

He was done with his clothes, so he finally looked at her. She was biting her lower lip, clearly a try to not cry at all. He was feeling bad for her, but things are the way things are.

"Why not? I'm the Queen, for God's sake! We can do what the hell we want to!" she yelled at him, suddenly sitting in her bed.

"Don't!" he closed his eyes for a minute. He took a breath, a deep one. It was one of the worst decisions he had to take in his whole life. But he needed to do that, and she knew it as well as him.

He approached of her, up on her bed, and tried to touch her chin.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled with her eyes closed.

Seeing her so hurt like that made him scream inside. He got hurt too, but it was better to leave her safe and sound, than die with her for such a fool thing as love.

"You know I love you, and I always will, but I need to go. The sun is already up, and soon or later the kingdom will be on war. They would kill you, and I couldn't stand that."

He stared at her, for the last time. Her dark eyes wide open showed more than love that night. They showed loneliness, hate, coldness, disappoint. She understood, oh yeah she did. But she was tired of everybody leaving her every fucking time. People always needed to leave for some reason. In fact, she was always so lonely! She tried to be kind, funny, nice, polite, and what she got from it? Nothing! People kept leaving her, saying how pretty and beautiful and sexy she was! But, how sad, they needed to leave! Don't worry, dear. I bet someone will be here with you soon. You'll see. Believe me when I say it. And she did, she did believe so many times before in that lie, that now she was sick of listening to it. Lies, lies and lies! Why people just can't tell the truth?

"Go away. I don't need you anymore." Her tone was too low.

"But Regina…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Get the hell out of my face!" She got up of her bed, turning to the window, looking to the sky. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Keep this ring, Regina, and every time you look at it, you'll remember me. You'll remember our love." He said, putting her ring on the table next to the bed.

"Did you really believe I was in love? Foolish! I don't need love. Love is for weakness people." She said in a loud voice, with the bitter taste of her tears dropping into her red lips. "Now leave."

"As you wish, my queen." Now he was gone forever.

She promised to herself. She couldn't let anyone get so close of her like he did. She couldn't allow herself to feel love again. It was foolish, to weakness people, and she wasn't weak. She needed to survive, and nobody would do anything for her, but herself. She turned on her feet, and something caught her attention. She took the little ring from the table. It was an apple ring. The laugh came out bitter, just like everything else that come out of the Evil Queen. She tried the ring, and it fitted very well. That stupid thing would always remind her of how love can destroy you. If she couldn't have love, then nobody could.

Back to the present, a shiver ran up all her spine. Her view was blurry because of the tears who insisted to come down. She took off the ring, putting it inside the box again. Why its match would be inside Mary Margaret's house? Yes, she was Snow White, this thought already ran up through the Mayor's mind. No way! Snow couldn't take that with her! Those rings weren't in the palace anyway. The apple ring was in Regina's finger, and the snake ring went out with her lover. Maybe she was just over reacting about the whole situation.

Regina putted the box inside the drawer again, and locked it up. A glance to the clock made her hurry up, she was already late. It was almost lunch time, so she needed to meet Mr. Gold, and after that she needed to pick up Henry at school.

While she drove through the streets, she couldn't help to think about her past and what everything meant. Then something suddenly caught her attention again. The Kiss. Yes, Emma kissed her… A kiss of true love can break any curse. And that was true. Why the kiss didn't break the curse? Why everybody was still real people, and not fairy tale characters? Maybe that wasn't true love, just passion, desire, lust…

Something suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, scaring her. She tried to stop the car, and it started to spin around itself. After some seconds, she could control the car and stop it before anyone got hurt. What the hell was there? It was so fast, just a few seconds, but actually she really saw what was there. It was a wolf.

"There's no wolf in Storybrooke." She heard herself in the past.

Yes and it was right. No wolves.

She cursed, more than once. She was pissed off. Graham was already dead, damn it! What the hell his wolf kept appearing for them? Anyway, it was better to pretend that never happened. She just arranged her car in the street again, back on her way to her meeting.

* * *

><p>"It's interesting the sounds we can listen to in the middle of town, if you listen carefully." Mr. Gold said while the Mayor approached of the balcony.<p>

She glanced to him, not with a happy face.

"Like what, Mr. Gold? Bird's songs?" she had that ironic smile.

"Yes, things like that… Owls… Birds… Wolves…" He smiled politely, facing her.

"Don't be such a fool. There aren't wolves in Storybrooke, and you know that very well. Don't play with me, Mr. Gold." That was a warm. "Let's talk about business."

"Shall we?" he said opening the office door behind him.

* * *

><p>They got inside the office, with closed doors, to talk about the town's business.<p>

She parked the car in front of the school, when the bell rang. The children started to go outdoors, while their parents got off their cars, waiting for them. Regina got out of it too, waiting for Henry in the street right beside her car. Henry saw her, and he came running, with a smile on his face. He was happy to see her, and that was something new. And it pleased her. She allowed a little smile in the corner of her mouth, but it suddenly disappeared when she saw that yellow bug parked in the next block.

"Emma!" Henry screamed when he came closer.

The blonde was right beside Regina now.

"Kid! It's good to see you!" she hugged him.

"Henry, get in the car." Regina said strictly.

He obeyed her. As soon as he got inside the car, she turned on her heels to face Emma. Their eyes met once again. Emma had a little smile on her face, while looking inside Regina eyes. The Mayor was the first to break the silence.

"Aren't you busy in your office, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I am. Actually it's my break time. Mary Margaret passed by the station to bring me something to eat, and she said you called her, about the ring." She putted her hands inside her pocket.

"Oh right. Yes I did. It's weird, don't you think, that such a special ring could appear in her house?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. I'll find out who own this ring." Emma smiled.

"Be careful." Regina smiled back. She was almost leaving, when Emma was brave enough to call her back.

"Regina! I was thinking… Can I buy you a drink later?"

That was surprising! Regina was about to deny it, listing how many things she needed to do yet, but then she realized that was the perfect occasion to do what she wanted. Thinking better, what's the better way to get inside a woman's heart, than a few drinks later? Besides, she was pretty sure she would get more than Emma's heart.

"Of course. Let's go out tonight. I'll take you at nine o'clock. Don't be late." She smiled and gave an eye blink.

"As you wish, Madame Mayor." Emma answered, taking some steps back, while facing Regina.

That annoyed Regina for a little, messed up with her feelings about the past, but she putted it aside for a little. The time for fun was just beginning.


	4. Poison Taste

**Here I am! A warn: this chapter has a little bit of sex. I hope you like it. My beta can't correct it for me now, but she will do it later! Sorry for any mistakes, I know there will be quite a few. Anyway send me reviews so I can see what you like or not. And sorry for the post so late... I just want to make sure to write a good story at least. So enjoy it!**

**Update: My beta came back! lol So she beta this chapter for me, and I fixed the errors. Thank you! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, she was standing in the front of her wardrobe. She had no idea what she should wear to go out with Regina. Should she use a dress and high heels? Or she should wear her jeans, a shirt and her boots? She wanted to impress Regina, but still she didn't want to feel uncomfortable. The situation was weird enough for itself.<p>

She finally decided. She would wear her tight black jeans, one sparkly red blouse, and her boots with high heels. She brushed her hair, and put a light make up. She gave a last look on the mirror, to make sure everything was alright, when she heard Regina's car outside. She grabbed her purse and ran up down the stairs.

"Who is…?" Mary Margaret didn't have time to ask.

"I'm going out. I'll be back late, so don't wait for me. I'll tell you everything later!" she smiled and gave a kiss on Mary's forehead.

"Okay. Have fun." She smiled back.

Emma went out and locked the door. She saw Regina's Mercedes parked in front of the house. She ran up and entered in the car, right beside the Mayor.

"You're late, two minutes." Regina teased.

"What? Are you serious?" Emma couldn't believe. Her eyes gazed Regina's for a second.

"Why do you always think I'm joking, Miss Swan? My sense of humor is higher than you think." She smirked, and drove away.

Emma tried to see what the Mayor was wearing, but it was hard to see anything in the night out there, and inside the dark car. She wondered if that was a good idea. Anyway, Regina accepted, right? She could say no, she could stay away, but she didn't. She glanced to Regina, trying to figure out what the Mayor was thinking, but her expression was unreadable.

They arrived in a night club, one of the two in the town, and she parked the car. Emma got out first and she waited. Regina got out of the car, standing in front of the blonde. Emma opened her mouth three times, but no sound came out of it. The brunet was just wonderfully sexy. Regina was wearing a short purple dress, high heels, with dark make up, and perfect hair… She looked stunning.

"You're so beautiful…" Emma said, looking the mayor up and down. She bit her lips.

"Thank you, Emma. You look good too." She smiled. Regina said such trivial words, but her eyes ran hungrily up and down all Emma's body. "Let's go."

They both walked side by side, quietly. The club was crowded, but it wasn't hard to get in, mainly when you are with the Mayor's city. The music was playing out loud. They got a table near from the bar, and Regina already asked for two drinks. Everybody was looking at them, because everybody knew Regina didn't like to party like that. Emma had a big smile on her lips, while sipping her glass. Regina sat in the chair, just enjoying the music, and watching the people dancing.

"Why people are so curious about you around here?" the blonde asked, turning her head to face Regina.

"Well, because I actually don't go to places like this." She raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Emma drank a little more.

"Because I don't enjoy it. I don't like people jumping around, being drunk, and acting stupidly." She sipped her drink, avoiding Emma's eyes.

"So what do you actually enjoy, Regina?" She asked observing Regina's expression.

"I'm not that easy, Emma." She smiled back, facing Emma. Her eyes gazed Emma's, and she could see that the blonde was totally on her, poor woman.

The music changed, the dance floor wasn't so crowded anymore. Emma was enjoying the music, and her body was shaking with the song. She looked to the mayor, asking her if she could dance with her. Regina just nodded without a sound. Emma just got up, and went to the dance floor. She started to dance without caring about anything. Dance was one of the good things that could get her out of herself. It was one of the things she most enjoyed to do, and she would keep doing it, even alone.

Regina had evil smile on her red lips. She wanted that since the beginning. She was dying to watch Emma dancing, but she wasn't going to ask for it. Now, sipping her wine, she could enjoy the hot woman in front of her dancing like crazy. She didn't like the music, but it didn't really matter. Emma was moving her body, her hips, her head, and damn it, she was pretty sexy. Regina bit her lower lip, containing a moan. After a couple of songs, Emma came back to the table. Regina pretended to be looking to everywhere, but at Emma.

"That was good?" Regina tried to seem indifferent.

"Yes, even more to know you were watching me in my every move." She laughed, drinking more of her glass. Regina gasped.

"What? Did you think I was looking at you?" she looked amused.

"So when will you dance?" Emma tried to change the subject.

"Why? Do you want to dance with me?" she smiled, looking to her glass.

"Actually yes, I would be pleased." She was sincere, and that did Regina gaze her blue eyes.

"Well, I'll go when they put a song that is worth dancing to."

They stayed quiet for some long minutes. Emma wanted to start a conversation, but Regina wasn't in the mood for talk. She wanted to dance so badly, but just with the right music. Besides, she was waiting for the music not because she was picky, but because she wanted to show something to Emma. After some minutes, the song changed, and when Regina heard what it was, she knew the time had come.

She got up and started to walk to the dance floor. Realizing Emma didn't follow her, she looked back and asked. "Won't you come with me?" she blinked an eye.

Emma was surprised. She got up too and followed Regina into the dance floor. Regina stopped in on point and started to move her hips. Emma was right in front of her, and started to move in the same way. The song was slow, with a rough voice, a pretty sexy one, just like the way Regina liked. She had a malicious smile in her lips, and her eyes were shinning with desire. She turned on her heels, giving her back to Emma, and she approached herself until her body touched Emma's.

Her body moved in sync with the song, and with Emma's body. The blonde put both of her hands in Regina's hips, feeling her body shaking. Regina closed her eyes, still moving, dancing slowly, and putting her head to the left. Emma soon lay down her head in Regina's shoulder, kissing her neck, feeling her hot skin. Regina moaned lowly, but Emma heard it. She bit her lip. She couldn't wait anymore to have that woman.

Suddenly Regina turned on her heels to face Emma, her face so close that she could feel Emma's breath on her lips. She held Emma's waist, and gazed into Emma's eyes. Her legs were between Emma's, and the friction was driving her insane. She bit Emma's neck; her hand went down Emma's ass. Then she whispered in Emma's ear.

"Let's get out of here."

It was hard to breathe, but Emma didn't really care. Regina leaded her out of the middle of the crowd. They walked to the other side of the building, and Regina opened a door. The door was in the back of the club, and it leaded to an alley. They both stepped out of the place, and Regina closed the door.

She pushed Emma against the wall, and put her body over Emma's. She bit the other one's neck, then her shoulder, and heard Emma moaning. She smiled; her knee was between Emma's legs, making a little pressure on Emma's sex. Her fingernails were scratching Emma's legs, and she kissed Emma on the lips, deeply, desireful, passionate. The kiss ended with a hard bite, and Regina felt Emma's blood on her lips. That turned her on more than anything.

"Regina… I…" but the mayor silenced her with another wild kiss.

"Shush! Don't talk." She bit her lips again. "I want to fuck you so hard…" she whispered against Emma's lips.

"Fuck!" she cried out, spreading her legs a little.

Regina's hands unzipped Emma's jeans, and she left the pants slip down her legs. Her hands pushed the underwear aside, and her fingers entered Emma without any warning. Emma cursed again, biting Regina's shoulder. Her fingernails scratched at Regina's back. And the brunet started to moves her fingers back and forth, and then circular motions, making Emma moan and gasp louder. She was intensifying it, kissing Emma, letting her tongues collide, and then sucking her tongue, driving the blonde insane.

Emma was crying out Regina's name, cursing, moving her hips against Regina's fingers, needing more of that sweet and fatal poison. All her body started to shake, and Regina kept fucking her with her fingers, harder and harder. Emma got the extreme point she could take, and then she screamed, loud, feeling her body shaking, and cum on Regina's fingers. It was hard to breath. Regina got her fingers out of Emma, and licked every fucking finger, tasting Emma's liquid. She kissed her lips, and whispered again.

"It isn't finished. I want you in my bed, now."

Emma was already addicted. She wanted more, so much more than that, and she was willing to get it.


	5. Sweet Addiction

**Here I am! It's the 5th chapter of this story! It took so long because I took a while to write it, and then I sent it to my beta, and it took a while either. But here it is! It's a full sex chapter! You are aware of this fact! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what do you think of it! I would appreciate it! Enjoy the reading ;)**

* * *

><p>She almost hit people twice in the streets. Emma was kissing her neck, too turned on to pay attention on what Regina was saying. Regina quickly parked her car in the garage. They both entered inside the house in a hurry. Emma pulled Regina against her, kissing her lips lustful. Regina just shut the door behind her, and she kept walking with Emma holding on to her neck.<p>

They entered into the living room, and Regina pushed Emma against the couch. She sat on Emma's legs, and kept kissing her, until the blonde pull them apart.

"Wait! What about Henry?" she took a deep breath.

"He's not here. I said he could sleep on his friend's house for tonight." She smiled. "Do you think I'm that stupid, Emma?" she smirked.

"No, I think you're pretty smart." She smiled back, and bit her lower lip.

"Alright, enough talking."

Regina kissed her again, deeply. Then she suddenly got up. Emma was confused. The brunet smiled to her, calming her down. She started to move slowly. She lifted her dress a little, with her both hands. She could hear the music playing on her head in repeat. The glance she gave to the blonde was enough to realize they weren't drunk enough. She needed to do some things that Emma wasn't ready to understand yet. So she smiled to the other, and walked to the kitchen.

She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Let's go. I want you in my bed." The brunet took her hand.

"I bet your bed is everything I need right now."

The brunet leaded them both to her bedroom. She locked the door after they got in. Emma's glass was full, but was empty quickly. Regina pushed Emma to her big bed. She drank more of her wine. She was on her knees, and her dress was lifted. Emma could see Regina's thighs. She bit her lower lip. She couldn't help the desire burning inside her. She touched the brunet's legs, and they were warm. She got closer and bit the right thigh. Regina couldn't help a loud moan.

As soon as Emma's glass was empty, Regina filled it up again. Emma already drank three glasses of wine, and she was pretty tipsy. Regina decided it was enough, so she took the both glasses and put it on the bedside table. She straddled Emma's hips and captured the blonde's lips in her own. It turned into a hot and lustful kiss, and Emma was breathless when they got apart.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked a little confused.

Regina took the blonde's right hand and handcuffed it to the bed. She did the same thing with the other hand. She smiled and kissed the other woman to calm her down.

"Shh! don't worry about it. It's just… a game." She smirked.

She lifted her right hand, and with a quick wave, the whip that was bonded to the wall came to her hand. She held the whip and started to pass it slowly across Emma's belly. The blonde had a smile on her lips, and a raised eyebrow. She was curious about what Regina would do with that. For just a second, Emma wondered how the hell the whip came straight to Regina's hands, but her thoughts were interrupted by Regina's words.

"I don't like your behavior, Emma…" the brunet started talking.

The view of Regina on top of her, passing the whip all over her body was one of the biggest turn on's for her.

"Do you remember you once asked me what I would do to you? Do you remember the word you used at the time?" She smiled.

Before Emma could answer, Regina whipped her on her thighs, not too hard. The blonde let a little moan escape. The brunet did the same thing on the other side.

"_Will you punish me? _Yes, I think those were your words, Miss Swan." She bit her lower lip.

Emma couldn't think straight, but she loved it. "Yeah… I said it… And I don't regret it," the blonde said. She watched Regina bend to her. She kissed her neck, giving little bites there.

After some minutes, everything started to spin around. She didn't know what was happening, if it was reality or if she was too drunk. Regina was different. She had some dark make up, even darker than what she used every day. But she was pretty beautiful and way too sexy. Her dress was gone too. She was wearing a dark, tight blouse, with a plunging neckline. Regina started to talk, and her voice suddenly seemed too low and rough. Maybe she was hallucinating or something.

"You don't regret it? So I'll punish you Miss Swan. You're a very, very bad girl. And do you know what I do with bad girls, Emma?"

"No… What do you do, Regina?" Emma asked amused.

"Mistress." Regina hit her with the whip.

"Hey!" Emma cried out, but there was a smile on her lips. "Alright… Mistress. What do you do?"

"I make them beg…" She waved her hand, and suddenly Emma's jeans were gone.

"What…?" The blonde was pretty confused. "What… Wait… I…"

She wasn't able to think right, but she didn't finish the sentence. "Fuck!" Emma cursed out loud. Regina' head was suddenly between her legs. She had bit Emma's left thigh, and that was the cause of the Emma's scream. She was teasing, approaching Emma's sex. Then she just concentrated herself in the middle of her legs, and started to breathe really close to there. Emma could feel Regina's breath really close. It turned her on even more. Regina scratched Emma's thighs really hard this time. The marks were pretty red.

"Oh my God… Please… Fuck me, eat me. I need you here." Emma tried to move her hand, but she couldn't. She moved her hips back and forth instead, trying to approach Regina.

"How did I ask you to call me, Miss Swan?" Regina slapped her leg.

"Ahhh I mean Mistress… Fuck me mistress." She cried out desperately.

Regina smirked. She started to lick Emma's clit slowly. She tasted so good! She was taking her time to lick every single piece of Emma, while her hands passed over Emma's body. After some minutes, her hands stopped on Emma's hips, and she held her really tight. She started to lick faster, without taking off her mouth. Emma was crying out Regina's name, curse words, anything that passed through her mind...

"Oh my God! OHH! Regina! Oh my God!" Emma was screaming.

The brunet kept eating her until Emma's body start to shake. When Emma's climax came, she was shaking. She wasn't thinking. She didn't know if it was because she was drunk or what happened, but she was out of her mind. It was too amazing to be true. After her cum, all her body was tingling and she was pretty sensitive. Regina kept licking all her cum, until she was satisfied.

"You… are- fuck. I can't even say…" Emma said.

Regina got up from the bed and took some steps until she hit a chair. She sat there. With another wave from her hand, the handcuffs were gone. Emma was suddenly able to move her arms, her hands, without understanding how it happened. She was amazed, but confused.

"Come here, my little pet. I know you are hungry."

Emma sat on the bed. She didn't care about anything. She just looked at the woman sat in that chair. She was so fucking hot. She was addicted. She needed Regina so badly! She got up of the bed and got on all fours, crawling on her knees to the brunet.

"What do you want, Emma? Tell me," Regina commanded.

"I want to fuck you mistress. I want to lick you until you cum on my mouth," Emma obeyed.

Regina smiled. She took off her pants, and Emma set herself between Regina's legs. Emma started to lick her sex, tasting for the first time the Mayor. It was so good! Fuck, how she could be so hot? So good? With another wave, the whip came to the Mayor's hand. She was looking at Emma, watching the other woman eat her.

"Faster!" she whipped Emma on her back.

And the blonde obeyed. She started to lick faster. Moving her tongue faster, making circles. Regina put her head back, starting to moan slowing. Emma was good.

"Fuck me! I want your fingers inside me. Come on!" she whipped Emma's back again.

Emma moaned against Regina's sex. Then she inserted two fingers inside Regina. She started to move them back and forth, faster and faster while licking her. Regina started to moan again louder. It was so good! Her body started to shiver. It got intense. Her moans got louder and longer. When she reached the climax, she cried out Emma's name. Her body was shaking.

"You're a good girl, Emma." She passed her hand over Emma's hair, caressing her.

"You taste so good Gi… I mean, mistress…" Emma smiled, still cleaning Regina's cum.

Then she got up and kissed Regina, making her taste herself on Emma's lips. Regina kissed her back, deeply and bit her lower lip.

"It's not over, sweetie." She had a new shine in her dark eyes.

After she got up, she went into her wardrobe and took a candle from there. She had an evil smile on her red lips. She took a leash and approached Emma. The blonde got up and stood there quietly. Regina put the leash on Emma's neck, and then she stepped back.

"Now you're mine, only mine." Regina pushed her to the bed again. "Let me show you who you need to obey, and who you really need to love. I'm your owner."

Emma made no objections. She was accepting everything from Regina. She was addicted. She wasn't thinking straight. And she didn't care. She just wanted Regina so badly, and now that she'd had a taste, she wanted more. It was like poison. She did everything that Regina asked her to, and she didn't regret a thing. The night inside Regina's bedroom- or it should be said, the Evil Queen's bedchamber- was very long.


End file.
